The present invention concerns a rotor for a high power electric motor intended to operate at particularly high rotational speeds. In particular, the invention applies to asynchronous motors capable of operating at high peripheral speeds typically starting at 100 m·s−1, in particular motors intended for gas or oil applications, whether land-, sea-, or undersea-based.
High power electric motors capable of operating at high rotational speeds have a number of applications. The manufacture of motors meeting the growing requirements in terms of power and speed impose new constraints, in particular mechanical ones, concerning the rotors of said motors. Patent documents EP 0 608 675 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,792 describe particularly effective embodiments of rotors for asynchronous electric motors, operating at high powers and speeds. Thus is described a rotor whereof the bars constituting the squirrel cage can freely expand, thereby making it possible to lessen the effects due to thermal imbalances.